Chris x Lindsay Snow day
by Icarlyspamfan
Summary: It's a snow day at Total Drama Island! Who will make Chris happy today? Only Lindsay can.


It was a very snowy day at the Total Drama Island camp!

* * *

><p>There was only 6 campers left in the game!<p>

* * *

><p>The campers are Owen,Beth,Gwen,Lindsay,Heather, and Alejandro.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning campers! Who's ready for rat stew breakfast because it's that or starve!" Chris announes on a speaker.<p>

* * *

><p>The campers come out of their cabins and they struggle through the snow and hail while going to the cafeteria.<p>

* * *

><p>The campers line up to get their breakfast.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen sits next to Beth and Lindsay away from Heather.<p>

* * *

><p>Heather sits by Owen until Alejandro came and sat next to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Alejandro tried talking to her but Heather kept ignoring him.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and Chef come out of the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>" Hey campers who ready for a nice cold snow race?" Chris says happily.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't want to play in the snow! It's too cold!" Beth says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can we eat the snow?" Owen says.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris nods his head.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on i'll explain the long rules outside where it's snowing." Chris says.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris tries to open the door but the door won't open.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris kept trying to open the door but nothing happend.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen looks out a window and says "Yikes! Chris!I think we are all snowed in!"<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone gasps.<p>

* * *

><p>Chef laughs until Chris gave him the mad face.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen shows Chris the window.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone surrounds them trying to look.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh man we are trapped in here! No fun! There is nothing to do in a cafeteria!" Chris says.<p>

* * *

><p>"One time I ate a sandwich and i trapped a peice of tomato in it." Lindsay says.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok then! So for today I guess we um.." Chris says trying to think of something.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh I have an idea! Let's play who can eat the most food!" Owen says.<p>

* * *

><p>"No! Let's just sleep!" Gwen says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know! Let's play a game called Heather wins a million bucks!" Heather says.<p>

* * *

><p>Lindsay throws a shoe at Heather's face.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris laughs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh!Let's sing Disney songs or the ABC's" Beth says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys! It's whatever Chris wants! It's up to him not you! Right Chris?" Alejandro says while he pats Chris's shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris takes Alejandro's hand off his shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know! Let's play worship Chris game! The person who can make me happy the most will not be able to be iliminated for tomorrow's challenge since tomorrow is soposed to be sunny and windy." Chris says happily.<p>

* * *

><p>"What happends after we get done with worshipping you?" Beth says ceriously.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nothing! Just stay here and stay stuck" Chris says.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone lines up behind the bathroom door where Chris was testing everyone who can make him smile,laugh, or happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Owen was up first.<p>

* * *

><p>Owen comes in and shuts the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Owen! What you got for me?" Chris says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uh well I have a sock you can use" Owen says taking off his right sock.<p>

* * *

><p>Owen hands his sweaty, stinky, sock in Chris's hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris gets really mad.<p>

* * *

><p>Owen smiles.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris throws Owen's sock in Owen's face and yells "GET OUT!".<p>

* * *

><p>Owen runs out crying.<p>

* * *

><p>The campers look at eachother worried.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen was next.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gwen what can you do for me?" Chris asks.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen punches Chris in the nose.<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate you" Gwen says.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris covers his nose.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris pushes Gwen out of the bathroom and shuts the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris's nose stops bleeding a mintute later and the challenge continues.<p>

* * *

><p>Beth was up next.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Chris! I did something really specail for you!" Beth says.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris yawns.<p>

* * *

><p>"I made you a line from a peice of paper!" Beth says.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris takes it and crumples it up.<p>

* * *

><p>Beth cries out of the bathroom like how Owen did.<p>

* * *

><p>Heather was up next but she pushes Lindsay in the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh it's you." Chris says uncaringly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Chip! Nice to see you! I haven't seen you since that day you said something!" Lindsay says.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's Chris and the last time you saw me was about 8 minutes ago." Chris says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright Kyle." Lindsay says.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's Chris!" Chris yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"You don't have to yell you know! You could of just said so!" Lindsay says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey don't tell me what to do on MY show!" Chris says getting up all in her face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whatever Chip! Like if Chip is a real name!" Lindsay says defending herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's Chris you idiot! Chris!" Chris yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and Lindsay yell at eachother for about 2minutes straight.<p>

* * *

><p>Alejandro and Heather listened to everything.<p>

* * *

><p>Alejandro and Heather both leaned closely on the closed door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whatever!" Lindsay says.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris leans foward to Lindsay and kisses her.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris says,"You know Lindsay if we didn't fight we could of-" Lindsay cuts him off and kisses enough they began to make out.<p>

* * *

><p>They been making out for 5minutes.<p>

* * *

><p>Heather and Alejandro couldn't hear them kissing.<p>

* * *

><p>"What happend?" Heather asks Alejandro.<p>

* * *

><p>Alejandro shrugs.<p>

* * *

><p>Beth tries to open the door and the door opens! (<strong>NOT<strong> the bathroom door)

* * *

><p>The snow was melted!<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone goes outside.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's see what Lindsay is doing for Chris" Alejandro says.<p>

* * *

><p>Heather agrees.<p>

* * *

><p>Alejandro and Heather both go around the cafeteria and they find the front bathroom window.<p>

* * *

><p>Heather and Alejandro both look at the window and see Chris and Lindsay making out.<p>

* * *

><p>Heather almost puked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stay here" Alejandro said.<p>

* * *

><p>Alejandro found the rest of the campers and showed them Chris and Lindsay making out.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>The laughing was so loud that Chris and Lindsay stopped making out and they both looked outside the window<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you see what happend?" Chris asks shyly out the window.<p>

* * *

><p>The campers yell yes.<p>

* * *

><p>The campers started laughing and sending the pictures they took to the Total Drama Website.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and Lindsay looked at eachother guitly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh read the comments!" Alejandro said.<p>

* * *

><p>Lindsay and Chris both jump out the window and read the comments.<p>

* * *

><p>Lindsay saw Tyler's comment saying it was over.<p>

* * *

><p>"How does it feeled to be torched now?" says Gwen meanly.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris slaps his head.<p>

* * *

><p>" Not good Gwen. Not good." Chris says.<p> 


End file.
